


White Noise

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Plug, Beating, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark!Keith, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, dark!shiro, sex and violence ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: Keith sucked in his bottom lip and palmed himself through the leather. The wet, slick sounds of fists pounding flesh echoed the wet, slick sounds of Shiro fucking him hard into their mattress. A flex of long fingers around the leather clad shaft of his cock had Keith throwing his head back against the wall, a breathless moan escaping parted pink lips.Another punch, another wet impact that sent crimson splashing across Shiro's cheek. He paused, glancing over broad shoulders at his husband. Beads of salty sweat trickled down his temple mixing with the scarlet splatters, tinting water pink and creating rivers of red that trailed down his beautiful face.God, he had a beautiful face.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhiiiieeeeeee
> 
> So long time no Sheith, eh? 
> 
> This is a rewrite of a thread I wrote over a year ago and I felt like it needed a home. Hope you enjoy! ^^

In the low light, Shiro's muscles flexed. The shadows played along the hills and valleys of his shoulders manifesting erotic silhouettes in the low light. 

Keith sucked in his bottom lip and palmed himself through the leather. The wet, slick sounds of fists pounding flesh echoed the wet, slick sounds of Shiro fucking him hard into their mattress. A flex of long fingers around the leather clad shaft of his cock had Keith throwing his head back against the wall, a breathless moan escaping parted pink lips.

Another punch, another wet impact that sent crimson splashing across Shiro's cheek. He paused, glancing over broad shoulders at his husband. Beads of salty sweat trickled down his temple mixing with the scarlet splatters, tinting water pink and creating rivers of red that trailed down his beautiful face. 

God, he had a beautiful face.

Locking eyes, Keith ran his incisors over his bottom lip, hands sliding lower, nimble red tipped fingers finding brass and pulling the zipper open. Tooth by tooth. 

Shiro’s eyes flashed steely grey as a slow smile tugged at the corners of his full lips. “Yeah?” The tip of his tongue flicked along the seam of his mouth. “Want more?”

Keith nodded, long black strands of hair falling into indigo eyes as he traced the outline of his cock with his red lacquered nails before pulling it free. “More.” 

Grey eyes bore into indigo. “I love you.” His deep voice sounded breathless to his own ears. 

Keith let out a little laugh, his head lolling to the side. “Why don’t you finish up, old timer?” He ran his index finger up the frenulum. “You wouldn’t want me cumming without you.” He gave his cock a long, languid stroke. 

Shiro smirked. 

He may have been the oyabun, but there was no doubt who ran the clan.

With a rattling groan, the man tied to the chair in front of him slumped forward, blood and whimpers falling from split lips onto the splattered concrete below. Reluctantly, Shiro turned back to his captive spitting on the ground at his feet.

Looking at the bastard reignited his anger anew sending his fist flying once again. How fucking dare he? Shiro wanted to scream, to rage, to tear the kumi-in apart with his bare hands. 

And he could. 

Tear this low level little fuck apart limb by limb. Making sure he felt every tug of muscle and snap of bone. Crack the cartilage and tear the ligaments until he begged for death.

But even that would be too good.

Too good for a man who thought he could lay hands on what was oyabun's. 

Shiro let another punch land across his face, this time using his heavy, metal prosthetic. The crack of breaking teeth, the bubbling blood that ran freely from his face down his neck staining his chest sweaty chest brought a smile to Shiro’s face.

A filthy little whimper rose from Keith behind him like a siren’s call that Shiro’s cock longed to answer. The oyabun moved behind the chair and gripped blood soaked hair forcing the man to look at Keith sitting across the room. Long creamy legs spread wide in a lurid display, mouth parted and panting as he fucked his fist while moaning Shiro's name. 

Shiro pressed his face to the bastard's cheek. “You see that?” he panted a breathless laugh. “Hhhmmm?”

The man tried to look away, but Shiro slapped him hard, tugging his head back up. “I said, ‘do you see that’?”

The kumi-in’s swollen face bobbed up and down in an affirmative. 

“Isn't he pretty?” Shiro’s gaze followed his husband’s hands as they moved across his lithe body. “I know you like it.”

Keith's sheer black shirt was bunched around his neck, framing his pink, pebbled nipples. He pinched and rolled each bud pulling a chorus of filthy sounds from his chest. The large black lion tattooed across his side rolled with each pant as if the creature itself were alive and breathing hard with hunger. “Sh-Shirooo…”

Shiro’s fingers flexed in the man’s hair. “I don't blame you. He's fucking beautiful. He's perfect. But-” He shifted closer to the kumi-in and snarled, “He's mine.”

“T-Takashi!!” Keith whined. He rolled his hips smearing pearly pre down his shaft “Need you. Please.”

Shiro let go, the chair screeching with force of the push as he stood straight. Stalking across the room, he peeled the bloodied black tank top off and flung it somewhere to the side. And with bruised hands, he pulled Keith into a rough, desperate kiss both moaning at the contact. Keith rubbed himself against Shiro’s bare chest, using his shoulders for leverage as the latter peeled the leather pants further down his legs. “Shiro,” he whined “Need you, Kashi. Need it.” He bit down on Shiro’s bottom lip and worked his belt open. “Please.” Shiro’s grip tightened as Keith worked him free.

Shiro cupped Keith’s ass, fingers brushing against something warm and hard nestled between the pert globes. “Fuck,” Shiro took the plug in two fingers working it in and out of his husbands prepped hole until Keith let out a broken wail. “You’re so good to me, sweetheart.” He licked into Keith’s open mouth as he pulled the plug free. “So fucking good to me.” Shiro turned back to the kumi-in strapped to the chair holding the plug up like a prize. The red gem glinting in the dim yellow light. He let it fall to the floor as he reclaimed Keith's mouth. Lips dancing and tongues working as Shiro lined himself up. 

Keith bit down hard as Shiro thrust inside, the tight pink rim barely resisting to the intrusion and allowing him to quickly work himself to the hilt. Keith called his name like an invocation as he clung to his back scrambling to find purchase as Shiro fucked him mercilessly filling the barren room with the sounds and scent of sex. 

“So good and tight for me, baby,” Shiro groaned as Keith’s nails dug into his shoulders. He snapped his hips harder, hitting Keith just right to pull those high pitched whines from the back of his throat. He licked up the pale column of his neck panting hard, his own release pooling low in his abdomen drawing his balls tight.“I want you to cum for me, sweetheart. Cum for me baby boy.” His own movements becoming more and more frantic as he chased his release. 

Keith’s nails drew blood as thick, white ropes of cum streaked across his husband's chest. He clenched down hard on the cock buried oh-so-fucking-deeply inside of him sending Shiro over the edge into that dark bliss with him.

Shiro nuzzled into Keith’s neck dropping sweet languid kisses and quiet praise as they came back to themselves and he pulled back. Not much. Just enough to wipe the overstimulated tears that had gathered in the corner of midnight eyes. “Do you wanna do the honors, sweetheart?” He traced his thumbs along Keith's hips in gentle calming circles.

Keith gave a little smile and nodded. 

Shiro brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed his nose. “Okay.”

Keith reached through Shiro’s arms and pulled the sleek, matte glock from his husband’s holster, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, Keith.” 

Keith flicked the safety with his thumb and aimed at the kumi-in in the chair. “I’m getting hungry.” He squeezed the trigger, the shot echoed off the bare walls the force of the impact knocking the man’s head back and overturning his chair.

Shiro tugged Keith closer and sucked on his earlobe.

Keith hummed contentedly and looked the gun over. “Wanna get pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would absolutely love to hear what you think!  
> Kudos and comments make the world go round <3


End file.
